Rat de bibliothèque
by katana 00
Summary: Le cadeau de Safu, de me redonner la vie, est bien plus beau à présent. Pareil à mon téméraire résistant ou ma défunte amie, j'entends la gracieuse et douce mélodie porté par le vent ! Celui de l'amour. [Joyeux Anniversaire Hamleto !]


**Disclaimer** **:** _En fouinant méticuleusement au rayonnage des œuvres d'Atsuko Asano, je constate qu'elle est toujours l'unique auteur, et donc détentrice des droits, de la série « N°6 ». Alors j'aurais beau jouer au chat et à la souris, Nezumi et Shion ne seront jamais ma propriété. Quelle dramatique injustice ! … Néanmoins, ça ne m'empêche pas de laisser vagabonder ma plume sur eux ! Telle est ma revanche ! ^^_

.

 **Note** **:** _Depuis 2013, cet OS ronfle tranquillement dans ma clé usb. Et aujourd'hui, en échangeant brièvement sur la série avec ma jumelle avatar, je me suis rappelé cet écrit. Aussi, puisqu'il n'est jamais trop tard, j'ose, sous ses encouragements, présenter à ceux qui naviguent encore dans ce fandom (youhou ! y a quelqu'un ici ? ^^) ce petit texte (non remanié depuis son origine, faute de temps !, alors pardon pour les maladresses, fautes etc… persistantes)._

 _Hamleto, voilà mon humble cadeau pour te souhaiter JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! (ok mes lignes sont pas révisées, mais au moins je suis dans les temps ! ouf !)_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

.

.

 **«Rat de bibliothèque.»**

.

.

Nezumi m'a quitté, il y a de cela huit ans déjà.

La première année, la souffrance due au manque d'être à ses côtés fut terrible. Insoutenable. Après tout, cet étrange garçon, qui a envahi et bousculé brutalement ma vie un soir d'orage, fut le premier à me faire ressentir un puissant émoi. Le premier à partager mon existence, dans le secret d'un bunker abandonné, durant de longs mois. Le premier à m'apprendre, réellement, la signification de la vie. Ensemble, nous avons traversé, tour à tour, des galères effrayantes et des instants magiques. Ces épreuves forgent, indéniablement, une amitié sincère et indéfectible !

Non ! Arrêtons de mentir ! Si Nezumi est précieux c'est simplement … Oui, quoique vous fassiez, un premier amour reste mémorable. Intimement incrusté dans votre chair. Eternellement cristallisé dans vos pensées. Rien ne pourra jamais altérer ni égaler ce souvenir. … Pour me réconforter, ma mère m'a certifié qu'au fil des mois cette blessure ardente s'atténuerait. Malgré tout mon optimisme, je n'en ai jamais été persuadé. Je suis resté sceptique … à raison ! Sept ans plus tard, c'est pire encore. Le temps n'y a absolument rien changé. La douleur est toujours tenace et vive.

Certes, c'est moins violent qu'auparavant. Je le concède, si ça apaise quelques esprits craintifs. Or, c'est bien plus vicieux et viscéral désormais. Je ne me rends plus malade, chaque matin, de ce vide inondant notre bunker, pour autant, je ne me sens guère mieux. … Certains de mes amis m'ont soumis l'idée saugrenue de quitter mon refuge. Selon eux, c'est là la clé de mon perpétuel martyre. Peut-être ont-ils raison. Maintenant que je suis un adulte responsable, convenablement rémunéré, je serai en mesure de me loger ailleurs que dans ce « trou à rat ». … Sauf que je suis trop sentimental pour déserter l'unique gîte où j'ai vécu un bonheur, impérissable et sans égal, avec lui. Aussi, je persiste, volontairement, dans ma folie. Quitte à subir les pires affres jusqu'à périr, à petit feu, sous la coupe d'un inconditionnel et impossible amour.

Heureusement, pour me distraire, je peux compter sur le savoureux et magnifique héritage que Nezumi m'a transmis : l'amour des livres. … Lors de notre séparation, pour oublier, je me suis investi, corps et âme, dans mes études. Cursus que j'ai, en toute modestie, facilement et brillamment achevées. Ma désertion des salles de classe n'avait en rien entamé mon intelligence. Au grand soulagement de mes professeurs, et de ma douce et tendre maman. Quand bien même elle s'est tut à ce sujet. … Oui, indubitablement, mon savoir a été enrichi, sublimé de cette romanesque et ensorcelante aventure, auprès de ce mystérieux et pudique rat des champs.

Logiquement, j'ai donc décroché, aisément, mon diplôme d'ingénierie. Mon expérience et mes réflexions, percutantes et non formatées, m'ont valu les félicitations du jury. Grisant et flatteur pour un discret garçon, se contentant autrefois de suivre passivement la meute, n'est-ce pas ? A croire qu'en parallèle de moi, les mentalités, au sein de l'ancienne N°6, avaient favorablement évoluées ! … Mais à quoi bon être le meilleur, si la personne qui vous est chère n'est pas présente pour partager cette félicité ? Lors de ma fête de congratulation, une âme manquait cruellement pour me rendre véritablement et parfaitement heureux : mon « Eve ». … Nezumi, au même titre qu'Elyurias pour les siens, est une divinité qui m'a éveillé à la vie. Qui m'a permis de survivre. Je lui dois tout ! Comment pourrais-je renier son existence … et notre lien ? Lien, qu'en respectueux et fidèle adepte de sa philosophie, j'entretiens, par tout moyen, pour ne pas mourir.

Durant cette fastueuse célébration diplômante, nombre d'institutions, gouvernementales ou non, m'ont approché. … En vain ! Avec la liberté qui me caractérise désormais, je les ai toutes, sans exception, poliment rembarrées. Sans nul remord ou regret, j'ai renoncé à devenir l'un des potentiels fondateurs du Nouveau Monde. N'attendez pas de moi de poursuivre logiquement ma vie ! … Au grand étonnement de tous, j'ai opté pour l'ouverture d'une librairie : « Book lover land ». L'amour des livres est le cadeau que Nezumi m'a transmis et j'y tiens précieusement. C'est le seul bien qu'il m'a légué et dont je puisse me vanter. A travers ces longs et hauts rayonnages, remplis de nombreux volumes récupérés dans notre bunker, j'ai l'impression parfois de le deviner me regardant silencieusement. En fait c'est bien plus un repère qu'une échoppe à bien y réfléchir. C'est là, sans doute, ce qui fait son charme et invite ma clientèle à m'être fidèle.

Voilà comment je m'occupe la plupart du temps. Ce n'est pas un emploi révolutionnaire ni où j'aide énormément de personne comme je l'avais programmé au départ de mes études, mais je l'aime. N'est-ce pas l'essentiel ? Et puis, j'estime que la lecture aide quand même à soulager bien des tourments quotidiens. C'est un remède des plus simples, tellement apaisant et réconfortant. J'en sais quelque chose, j'ai du lire tous mes volumes plus d'une fois durant la première année de notre séparation.

La seconde année, pour m'occuper l'esprit, j'ai décidé de devenir bénévole à la Mairie de mon « village ». L'ancienne N°6 est devenue plus vivable, néanmoins mon cœur reste attaché à l'environnement où mon existence a changé du tout au tout. Et puis je suis bien plus utile ici après tout. La reconstruction a nécessité des efforts de tous et toute la bonne volonté possible. A présent, je suis un membre officiellement élu par mes concitoyens. J'aime à les servir et leur rendre l'existence plus facile par ce biais là aussi. Nezumi se moquerait de moi à n'en pas douter ! Il me qualifierait de « bourgeois » ou autres termes bien moins élogieux s'il le savait. J'attends impatiemment qu'il puisse rire de moi. J'ai envie de le voir rire, même de moi cela m'est égal. Au moins ça prouvera qu'il sera là, à mes côtés.

\- « **Bonjour Shion !** » ouïe-je alors que je replaçais sur son étalage attitré le dernier volume de l'œuvre de Shakespeare.

Comme chaque jour, Dog'guy s'empresse de me rejoindre dans ma boutique une fois ses cours finis. Il a bien grandi ce garnement depuis que Nezumi et moi l'avons confié aux bons soins d'Inukashi. Je suis content que le destin ait réuni ces deux là. A présent, ils sont une véritable petite famille. Faut les voir s'entre-déchirer, faussement en général, pour des broutilles ! Des clowns incomparables !

\- « **J'ai une surprise pour toi !** » exulte-t-il, me montrant joyeusement son sourire édenté récemment d'une incisive, en sautillant sur place telle une puce.

Souvent, ce petit diable se bagarre comme un loup et son visage enfantin en paye un lourd tribu. Malgré mes conseils, Inukashi le laisse s'amuser avec la meute de chiens comme s'il était l'un des leurs. Sauf que lui est encore bien trop faible par rapport à certains des canidés ! Enfin, de mon humble point de vue !

\- « **Qu'as-tu déniché dans ta course au trésor ?** » lui demande-je, lui ébouriffant sa tignasse hirsute, digne symbole de son côté baroudeur.

A peine eus-je le temps de finir ma phrase, et de m'abaisser à son niveau, qu'un objet heurte durement l'arrière de mon crâne. Posant, instinctivement, la main sur ma tête pour me soulager et fixant les yeux au sol pour déterminer la nature de l'audacieux intrus, je vois rouler lentement une pomme verte, arborant une belle marque de dents. Jouer avec la nourriture voilà bien une bêtise d'Inukashi !

\- « **T'es parent et tu persistes à tant d'enfantillage !** » sermonne-je impérieusement, me relevant et me retournant promptement pour protester contre cette inqualifiable attaque traitresse. Une petite piqure de rappel, quant au minimum d'éducation, est ici fortement nécessaire, à mon goût. A croire que la période de privation est déjà obsolète pour certains esprits immatures !

Pourtant, devant le coupable avéré de cette forfaiture, ma hargne se débine allègrement. Instantanément, je me statufie littéralement, stupéfait par l'inimaginable mirage s'offrant à moi. Assurément, je perds aussitôt, et radicalement, toute contenance ! Ainsi que la moindre once de charisme, dont je pouvais encore difficilement me vanter jusqu'à lors.

Plus un mot, ni même une minuscule onomatopée, ne daigne sortir de ma bouche béate. Ma mâchoire a, directement et grotesquement, bloqué son mouvement de décrochage en pleine action. Mes yeux ridiculement exorbités, quant à eux, finissent de parfaire, ou ternir serait plus adéquat !, l'image de beau gosse que nombre de personnes s'accordait à m'attribuer gentiment.

Inukashi n'est en rien responsable ! Tout simplement impossible ! La foudre m'aurait-elle percuté à mon insu ? Dans mon délire, je cerne vaguement qu'au dehors l'orage, menaçant depuis ce matin, a enfin vigoureusement éclaté. Est-ce un signe du destin ? Une résurgence du passé ? … Là, à l'entrée de mon magasin, tranquillement appuyé contre l'embrasure, se tient celui que je n'espérais plus. Huit longues et interminables années avaient beau être écoulées, je n'ais aucun doute quant à l'identité de mon agresseur. Nezumi m'est revenu !

\- « **Toujours le nez dans les bouquins dans l'espoir d'y apprendre la vie réelle !** » se moque ironiquement la voix harmonieuse et mélodieuse de mon cher songe.

Sans rien calculer, je me jette dans ses bras. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire que je l'emprisonne dans les miens ! Mon cher Nezumi, enfin là ! Tellement fluet contre mon torse que j'ai peur de le briser si je serre trop mon étreinte. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à retenir ma force. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'échappe loin, une fois encore.

\- « **Tu m'as définitivement battu !** » sourit-il, levant un peu les yeux vers moi quand je daigne enfin le libérer d'un millimètre.

Etonnamment, je suis plus grand que lui. Ma carrure semble bien plus large que la sienne également. J'en déduis qu'il n'a pas du souvent manger à sa faim. Les temps étaient déjà difficiles hors des murs de N°6, mais sur la route, à l'aventure, je suppose que ça devait être tout aussi rude.

Personne ne comprend pourquoi je l'ai laissé partir. Mais un animal en cage n'est-il pas malheureux ? En conséquence, un être humain privé de liberté est-il pleinement satisfait ? Non. La plus belle preuve d'amour que je pouvais lui offrir était de le laisser s'éloigner de moi. Vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait pour qu'il revienne de lui-même vers moi, une fois son aventure vécue. Alors il ne regretterait peut-être pas de s'attacher définitivement à ce lieu et à moi.

\- « **Encore l'un de tes fameux baisers d'apprentissage ?** » me demande-t-il hilare alors que mes insatiables lèvres quittent à peine les siennes, rudement gercées par le vent du désert qu'il a du traverser et affronter pour me rejoindre.

Instinctivement, je me suis penché vers lui pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Tout naturellement. Comme si ça coulait de source entre nous, j'ai baisé, tendrement et passionnément, ses savoureuses lèvres. Cette texture veloutée qui m'avait tenu éveillé tant d'heures depuis sa fuite vers l'inconnu. … Toutefois, ce délicieux baiser était bien plus émotionnel et intense qu'un vulgaire et amical bonjour. En témoigne, mes membres tremblants d'excitation.

N'est-ce pas risible ? Mon corps m'a pris au dépourvu, en réalisant l'un de mes souhaits les plus inavouables, et je n'en suis aucunement fâché. Bien au contraire ! Je suis juste déboussolé. Agréablement torturé. Infiniment rêveur pour l'avenir qui se profile à l'horizon. Un futur à deux. … Désormais, je veux lui témoigner, encore et encore, le sentiment que j'éprouve envers lui. Cet inconditionnel amour, soigneusement nourri, tant j'étais intimement convaincu que Mère Nature ne pouvait rompre un lien si fusionnel.

\- « **Tu te bonifies avec le temps ! C'est indéniable. …** » me félicite-t-il, léchant indécemment et sensuellement, d'une langue taquine, ses belles lèvres ourlées d'un appétissant goût de pomme.

« **Néanmoins, tu restes purement innocent !** » me gratifie-t-il aussitôt de son coutumier sourire goguenard, enchantant davantage mon cœur à cette sonorité hypnotique.

\- « _Ô Nezumi, mon cher ange ! Ma pureté est décidément bien désuète comparée à la tienne._ » s'amuse mon espiègle conscience tandis que je le dévore inlassablement du regard.

Lui qui croit, naïvement, que je ne sais rien des relations physiques ! Alors que ce savoir m'a été minutieusement dispensé durant tout mon cursus scolaire. Certes, à l'époque, il était question d'interaction entre une femme et un homme. Mais qu'importe cet infime détail ! Depuis, j'ai eu tout le loisir de m'instruire convenablement sur l'amour entre hommes. Et je vais m'appliquer à lui démontrer !

Plus que jamais, je suis soulagé d'avoir pu échapper à la sombre, tortionnaire et inhumaine N°6. Et plus encore, de l'avoir rencontré, lui mon chaleureux, rebelle et enivrant soleil. … Sans ce tonitruant bouleversement, ma vie aurait été atrocement fade ! En bon singe savant, j'aurais du me résigner à travailler et m'accoupler pour que la grande N°6 perdure dans son faste et sa richesse. Quel soulagement ! Cette vie aurait été un enfer. Avoir une femme, une vie de famille ordinaire me parait si inconcevable quand je regarde Nezumi.

Le cadeau de Safu, de me redonner la vie, est bien plus beau à présent. Pareil à mon téméraire résistant ou ma défunte amie, j'entends la gracieuse et douce mélodie porté par le vent ! Celui de l'amour.

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

 **Note** **:** _A tous les fantômes, ou autres égarés rôdant encore sur ce fandom oublié (méritant pourtant d'être largement dans le top 5 des fréquentés !), qui m'offriront généreusement une petite marque de satisfaction (follow, favori ou review) je cris un gigantesque et sincère miaoumerci ! *v*_

 _Et pour finir en beauté cet OS : vive le Shion/Nezumi ! … Si seulement des esprits inspirés pouvaient s'emparer de la suite des romans pour les adapter en anime ! Ca serait divin ! T^T_


End file.
